leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jayce/@comment-26456763-20150601234203/@comment-26456763-20150607213253
the fact regarding the difference between nidalee is that she iconically has to land her spears or get a passive mark to be able to do what Jayce can. Nidalee also doesn't provide disengage for the entire team, IE; knockback, and the acceleration gate, and jayce can alternate different abilities in sequence to burst someone making him a little more unpredictable. also, i've already stated that champions like viktor in the mid lane are very good picks against him, talon is not a viable champion. he has constant ranged harass and can easily brush talon's burst away and ultimately has stronger burst than talon does. talon requires a lot of money to be able to 100-0 someone. also, jayce is a very teamfight oriented champion. I don't honestly see why people don't think this. it's the equivalent of having a second carry with more utility. he's very hard to catch in teamfights and can dish out a ton of damage if he doesn't get caught. not only that, he's HARD to catch period. jayce doesn't even need to rely on snowball to be strong either, all he needs is to be slightly ahead (maybe two early kills and a death, or even two, some assists and 100 cs at 20 mins,) and he'll literally start assassinating people and you won't really understand why. but teamfight wise, yes, orianna is a better pick, but orianna is also consistent on teamfights. If she only manages to ult the enemy team and lands it on the tanks and maybe the adc, jayce is still able to deal consistent damage in that short time frame. better teamfight oriented picks would be champions like gragas, sejuani, malphite, things of the sort that can catch him easily if the enemy team takes attention to focus him. but the thing is that if he isn't significantly ahead, like 15/2 or something, no one really notices him. but the other problem which makes nidalee a nuisance is the fact her Q's do much more significant damage and MR is hard to get on high proportions, and nidalee has no mana costs early and is just all around a poorly designed champion. Nidalee is also a lot easier to play in the minds of she's a one trick pony; hit spears, autoattack and harass, and spam your traps. also you need to remember that Nidalee is an AP burst caster; she does NOT perform well against bruisers and tanks late game. Jayce is literally what is called an all around tank buster, he has everything in his kit to eat tanks and bruisers before they can touch him. armor pen, his W kite, and his knockback, which does 20% maximum health AND ignores armor, parts of his burst also deals hybrid damage. He is also AD, which results in his damage being much much more consistent. to the other guy's post talking about viable top laners against jayce, on typical terms of an average player, darius and renekton are very good picks into him. Darius can get poked but he also has the damage potential to trade him while being bursted. he has an easy chance to win lane. as renekton, just stack armor and trade him when your fury's up, you'll win trades. if he tries to jump you, just ult and turn on him and he'll go kaplowie. I can't really back up arguments about counters into him, because I need to look on terms of average standards. but if you're talking about someone who is moderately experienced with the champ, maybe around diamond 5 - 1 elo, darius isn't a wise pick into him. if Jayce gets pulled he can just quickswap and knock darius away; and then trade him in ranged. also, @Unevent, I personally think jayce is in the same position Azir is. remember when he got nerfed and everybody said he was a terrible champion? have you run into the occasional person who was really good with azir? they'll literally do more for their team than any other champion in the game. the problem with jayce is that he was designed on skill cap. people who master him are going to be seen as gods. same with azir. This is also the same thing with riven. two of those champs, (riven and jayce,) have very low skill ceilings, and, with people who aren't good with them, will either snowball, or fail and drop and do nothing. but with somebody who is mechanically sound with the two? will carry and play exceptionally well consistently. I wouldn't necessarily call it poor champion design, because poor champion design comes from champions like Veigar, or nidalee, which in all terms honestly has very low skill ceiling and skill cap, i literally picked her up one day without knowing how to play her and got fed extremely well. leblanc follows under this tree too. god this is a long post